Benjamin (TV Series)
Benjamin is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a soldier for The Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Nothing is known about Benjamin's life prior to the outbreak, other than he presumably resided somewhere near the greater Washington D.C. area. He also lived with his father and younger brother, Henry. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" As Morgan shows Carol around the Kingdom, Benjamin gives Morgan a friendly wave as he leads his brother around on a horse in an enclosure. Later, Benjamin is present for the feral pig hunt in the city outskirts with Morgan, Ezekiel, Dianne, Richard, Alvaro, and Jerry. After the pigs are herded, several zombies approach the area. Benjamin is prompted by Ezekiel to take out one of the zombies as he was trained to, but is unsuccessful. With the zombie threat neutralized, the group heads back to the Kingdom. As per Ezekiel's request, Morgan begins to train Benjamin in aikido and takes him under his wing, to help train him to be a better fighter and survivor, especially as Ezekiel wants Benjamin in his court of advisors. After the training session in the gazaebo, Benjamin notices a book in Morgan's bag and asks to read it, since he had read all of the available books in the Kingdom, including a manual to repair HVAC units. At dinner, Benjamin allows Henry to leave early for the movies but he stays behind with Morgan to chat, where he explains about his father and how he died when clearing a building of zombies with other members of the Kingdom. Benjamin is also present at the Savior food drop off, where his reaction to the Saviors and overall training are tested by Ezekiel. After the exchange, he heads home to the Kingdom with his fellow soldiers. "Rock in the Road" Benjamin attends to King Ezekiel when he grants Rick Grimes and Paul Rovia an audience. He later runs into Carol in the woods while practicing his walker-fighting skills. She gives him advice on staying quiet and tells him to go home. Ezekiel puts Henry, Benjamin’s younger brother, down to bed. Benjamin urges Ezekiel to help Rick’s group fight against the Saviors. Ezekiel thanks him for his counsel. "New Best Friends" Benjamin is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor, before resisting. The Saviors finally leave. Afterwards, he returns to the Kingdom with the others. Ezekiel warns Benjamin against being too eager to fight. "Bury Me Here" Things do not go as planned when a group of Kingdommers drop-off goods to the Saviors during a routine supply drop-off. They were short of one crate. Gavin had Jared shoot someone. He originally aimed at Richard. When Richard told him to go ahead and do it, Jared changed his aim to Benjamin's leg and shooting it, causing Benjamin to eventually bleed to death. Morgan is angered by this and strangles Richard the next day, revealing that Richard hid the missing crate the previous day when they were stopped. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Benjamin has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Shot in the leg by Jared then eventually bled to death. Killed by * Richard (Indirectly Caused) * Jared * Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Blake. *Benjamin has read every book in The Kingdom. *Benjamin has been living in The Kingdom for more than a year. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Deceased